The Evil Foster Parents
by Henny14
Summary: Tracy is fostered by some seeming perfect foster parents, but everything isn't what it seems... Written by my freind. It's her first fanfic. Please read and review and favorite and follow!
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Foster Parents**

**A/N this story is written by my friend. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER ONE

One day, Tracy was very excited because there was a nice family wanting to foster her. Dig Dong went the doorbell.

"Jenny, they're here! I can't wait to meet them, are they gong to foster me or not?" Tracy asked Jenny.

"They probably will foster you," Jenny replied, answering the door.

She opened the door to reveal a friendly looking man and woman. The woman had short brown hair, blue cardigan and jeans and pink pumps on. The man was wearing a suit with a blue and white spotty tie. His hair was short and grey.

"Hello Jill, Hello Terry. This is Tracy, the girl I was speaking about," jenny greeted them.

"Hi Jenny, I'm looking forward to taking Tracy to the park," Jill said.

"Hi I cant wait to go to the park!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Lets go," Terry said.

Tracy nodded and grabbed her jacket. She followed Jill and Terry out the door.

They got in the car and drove to the park.

They got an ice cream, Tracy had tripe chocolate, Jill had vanilla and Terry had strawberry. Then they played for a bit with a Frisbee. The they went back to the dumping ground.

"That was great!" Tracy Exclaimed.

"yes. We really want to foster you, Tracy," Jill said.

Tracy grinned from ear to ear and shouted "Jenny, Jenny"

"What is it?"

"They wanna foster me, Jenny!" Tracy replied, smiling even more.

"Really? When?" Jenny asked.

Tracy turned to Jill and Terry. "when?" she asked.

"Next week if thasts OK," Terry Replied.

Tracy turned round. "next week!" she told Jenny.

"Wow. Fantastic. I'll call Elaine to tell her and we can properly sort it out," Jenny said, picking up the phone.

"Well, we'd better be off. Bye Tracy, we'll be back in afew days," Jill said.

"Ok bye" Tracy said and turned to Jenny. "I cant wait! I'm away to tell every one else."

"Ok" Jenny said, dialing Elaine's number.

She ushered Jill and Terry into her office.

Tracy was so exited. Everyone would be so jelous of her. And she was so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The day that Tracy was getting fostered had finally arrived. Tracy was very excited. She had packed all her clothes and everything else.

Her bedroom was completely bare now.

"The House is going to be amazing, Jill and Terry said that they have a swimming pool, tennis courts and a huuuuge garden, and even a waterslide! They have lots of cute pets too, they've got two horses and two cats and three bunnies. They're very rich. I'll have a huge room with a tower and computer, T.V and a four poster bed. I'll even have a balcony and a tree house all to myself. It'll way better than your dad's house, Justine!" Tracy boasted to Justine.

"Oh, yeah, do you think so?! I bet I'll be a dump. Much worse than this place. I'll be glad to have peace from you!" Justine replied.

"Oh, Bog off, Justine!" Tracy shouted, stomping out the kitchen.

"Tracy, they're here!" Jenny called.

"Coming, Jenny!" Tracy called back, grabbing her suitcase and bags.

She bounded to the front door and greeted Terry and Jill. Jill was wearing black jeans, a red top and a blue cardigan her shoes were black mary-janes. Terry was wearing black suit trousers and a green jumper.

"Hello, Tracy," Jill said, smiling.

"Hi!" Tracy exclaimed.

Tracy dragged her suitcase over to Jill and Terry's car. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Bye Jenny."

Jill and Terry followed Tracy to their car. They all got in and headed to Jill and Terry's house.

1

When they eventually arrived, Tracy was bubbling with excitement. Tracy stepped out of the car. Their house was a huge mansion with two towers going off each side.

The garden _was _huge. Tracy's mouth was wide open with shock.

"It's… It's… It's..." Tracy stammered.

"Amazing?" Terry asked.

"Yes!" Tracy exclaimed.

Jill and Terry smiled and took Tracy's suitcase out the car.

"Let's go to your room," Jill said.

"Okay," Tracy said, nodding.

Terry unlocked the front door. They all walked in and headed up the tall staircase.

The inside was beautifully decorated and really homely yet elaborate. As they climbed the steps, Tracy took in all the surroundings. When they reached the very top of the stairs, there were only two doorways. One had Tracy's name carved into the wood, and the other was very plain and dark.

"whats in there?" Tracy questioned.

"Never, not EVER go in there!" Jill shouted.

"Okay!" Tracy said.

"Sorry, Tracy but please don't go in," Jill said.

"I won't."

Terry opened Tracy's bedroom door and Tracy stepped in, her mouth open wide. It was amazing.

There was a rich blue fluffy carpet, and bright red walls. The ceiling was dark blue with silvery stars painted on it. The curtains were blue with red flowers. In one corner there was a huge king size four poster bed with a thick duvet with a dark red cover. She had a thick yellow and blue stripy fleece blanket. There was a beanbag in another corner and lots of soft cushions. Near the beanbag was a big T.V. Along one wall was a desk in a natural wood colour. She had a spinning red chair too. There was a laptop on the desk.

"Thank You!" Tracy exclaimed. She really would enjoy it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was on holiday. Thanks for the three reviews! Anyway, on with the story**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Dinner time, Tracy!" Jill called.

Tracy was in her new room watching T.V.

"Coming," She called.

She ran downstairs to the huge kitchen. There was a plate of steaming pizza – her favourite food. She ate it all. After she had an ice cream sundae. She was stuffed.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, Jill. I'm away up now," Tracy said, exiting the room. She had a fun evening, playing games on the laptop and then she had a shower and went to bed.

She snuggled into her new bed, it was so warm and comfy, much better than her bed at the dumping ground.

1

The next morning she woke up early, before Jill and Terry were up. She put on some jeans and a T-shirt and trainers. She pulled a jumper over her head. She ran out of her room, and saw the forbidden door. _I'm sure just a little peek inside won't hurt, _she thought.

She carefully opened the door quietly and poked her head inside. She jumped back with a fright. She slowly opened the door again and stepped inside.

What she saw was terrible. There were around a dozen cages with some _children _inside them!

"Help!" a girl cried. She shook the bars of the cage. "Help me, help me, I'm trapped, your foster parents trapped me. I've been trapped for two years! I only get stale bread and water, I'm so hungry!"

"What's your name?" Tracy asked slowly.

"Hannah," She replied quietly.

Tracy noticed all the other children were asleep.

"Why are they all asleep?" Tracy questioned.

"Jill and Terry drugged them." Hannah shivered at the mention of their names. "I can resist the drugs because I've been here the longest," She said.

Tracy noticed that there were a set of keys on a hook. She grabbed them and released Hannah. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"It's Terry, hide!" Hannah exclaimed.

They hid behind a big box and pulled a blanket over them. The door creaked open. Tracy peeped out a hole in the blanket.

"Where's Hannah!?" He exclaimed and then he noticed that the keys were off the hook.

"Tracy," he muttered under his breath. He tore the blanket off Tracy and Hannah. Tracy and Hannah screamed and ran for it. He caught them by the necks of their tops.

"Well, well, what have we here…"

**A/N Yay, cliffhanger! Pretty please review!**


End file.
